Heretofore mops have usually been constructed by winding wire about the top of the fibers onto the handle or constructed by a gluing process which is tedious and time consuming. The mop is constructed by winding a wire about the fibers requiring complicated machinery to wind the wire while holding the fibers. The gluing process requires a time period in which the glue must dry and a plastic or glue injecting machine to apply same.
These machines also require a high degree of training for operation.